With the development of functions for electronic devices, the electronic devices have developed from electronic devices having a simple flat shape into electronic devices deformable to be bent, thereby satisfying a users' diversified tastes. For example, a user may deform the electronic device to wrap around the user's wrist and wear the electronic device on the wrist, which is impossible for electronic devices having a flat shape.
However, the user interface of a flexible electronic device has not provided a user with much convenience in reality. Specifically, there has not been proposed a method for decreasing interactions with a user by detecting the bending state of an electronic device. For example, there has not been proposed a method for enabling a user to check content included in a list displayed on the touchscreen of an electronic device when the user deforms the electronic device to be bent.
Therefore, there is a need for an electronic device capable of providing necessary functions when a user deforms the electronic device to be bent without any additional interaction from the user.